


Slow Can Be Fast

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Broken Bones, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Time can be fast and slow at the same time. These guys learn it the hard way.





	Slow Can Be Fast

"You ever notice how things seem to go by fast around here?" Dry Bowser asked Petey Piranha as he was dusting off his bones while sitting down on a comfortable beach chair.

Petey nodded as he moved his big green leaves around, with Dry Bowser murmuring as he brushed back his red hair, the two heavyweights simply enjoying a slow day at the Shy Guy Beach.

"Yeah... it's days like this that make me glad we have opportunities to rest." Dry Bowser said as he finished polishing his bones, folding his skeletal arms together as the reptile looked up at the sky. "Even though I have no functional need for sleeping, it is good to just take a break from it all..."

It all seemed things were going quite well... and then Waluigi fell out of the sky, landing on top of Dry Bowser and reducing the reptilian skeleton to a pile of bones as Petey laughed at this. Dry Bowser growled as he bounced his way out, being just a skull as his cleaned bones were now scattered everywhere.

"That didn't last long..." Dry Bowser sighed as he used his dark magic to reconstruct himself, with Petey tilting his bulbous head as Waluigi emerged from Dry Bowser's bone piles, getting the skeletal parts off of his lanky body frame.

"Wah! What's up, losers?" Waluigi taunted as he twirled around and pointed at himself, having a cocky grin on his face as he noticed Petey having his mouth agape.

"Things were going just fine, and then you showed up." Dry Bowser scoffed in annoyance while getting his bones back into his heavy body frame.

"Come on, you know you love having me around," Waluigi teased as he Dry Bowser, taking his skull off the bony body as he juggled his head around with both of his hands.


End file.
